Hambre
by CharlieStrife
Summary: Sasuke X Sakura, CAPITULO FINAL - Su banquete estaba en casa, pero Sasuke aun no podía comer.....SasuSaku con lemon. Please read and review
1. Capítulo 1

_Sakura..._

Fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke al despertar. El podria jurar que nunca había tenido un sueño tan intenso. El ninja habia despertado con el cuerpo sudado y las sábanas de seda pegadas a él.

No cabía duda que la extrañaba muchísimo. Después de todo él la amaba (por más que lo negara frente a los demás). Hacía más de dos semanas que ella se habia ido en misión y Sasuke aún no tenía noticias de ella. En todo ese tiempo el Uchiha habia esperado pacientemente, pero la líbido siempre alta de Sasuke habia decidido estallar hoy (Nada que ver el hecho de quedarse hasta tarde leyendo la copia pirata de _Icha Icha Paradise 2: La Venganza_ que compró en TepiKonoha).

Sasuke ardía en deseos de ver a su kunoichi. La queria abrazar como nunca lo había hecho. Besar sus labios de cereza y tocar su dulce piel. Esa piel cálida que él lograba enchinar sólo con rozarla... Sasuke la quería ya, la deseaba ahorita, _tenía hambre de ella, y él necesitaba comer._

Sin darse cuenta su mano derecha se encontraba ya en su cintura, apartando aquella prenda íntima que nunca en su vida le había estorbado tanto. Normalmente Sasuke buscaría la colección de revistas _Playninja _escondidas debajo de la cama de Itachi, las cuales él había encontrado hace poco tiempo buscando unas fotos. Pero hoy estaba tan necesitado que sus anhelos convertidos en ardientes fantasías bastarían. Recordando lo que había soñado su mano comenzó a recorrer hacia arriba y abajo hasta que repentinamente se detuvo. Sasuke se mordío el labio y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano detuvo su toqueteo. Las ganas de liberar su ansiedad lo consumían, pero él sabía que esperar valdría la pena. Trató de pensar en cosas poco motivantes, como besar a su hermano Itachi y dio resultado.

Ya que estaba más tranquilo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la regadera. Dejó su ropa sucia en el cesto del baño y abrió la llave del agua fría. Sasuke esperaba que eso lo ayudara a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el tener a Sakura en sus brazos pero a medio baño no pudo evitar imaginar a su adorada niña a su lado, con el cabello mojado y su cuerpo lleno de jabón, pegado a su cuerpo desnudo, frotandose para limpiar su cuerpo con el de él...

A duras penas acabó de bañarse y logró vestirse mientras temblaba de frío por el baño helado. Bajó a la cocina y se puso a preparar té para entrar en calor.

"Nada que hacer, ni una triste misión...Sakura, vuelve por favor", murmuraba a nadie despues del ultimo sorbo de té.

-RIIIIIIING-

El timbre de la puerta estaba sonando. Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en soltar el vaso de té mientras corría hacia la puerta. Su corazón latiendo más rapido que nunca. Tomó la llave del gancho y en un solo movimiento abrió la chapa y giró la manija

-ES EL AGUA JUTSU-PURA!!-

El corazón de Sasuke casi se para del coraje de ver al vendedor de garrafones de agua. Se enojó tanto que contempló hacerle mucho daño al pobre vendedor con el Sharingan. Sasuke estaba muy frustrado y alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos. El vendedor tenía cara de pocos amigos (Según él) y se veía algo sucio. De seguro sería un ladrón por las noches (según él tambien).

Y Sasuke estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera su famoso Sharingan se dío cuenta de la niña que del cielo se abalanzó sobre él. Sasuke caía hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que su atacante ataba sus piernas con las de ella y sus labios eran golpeados por otros que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Tenían un sabor muy dulce y estaban calientitos. Esos labios comenzaban a besarlo cuando su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente y se erizó. Sus pompas tocaron el suelo cuando sus brazos sin pensarlo se aferraron a ella. Su cuerpo se tensó y su lengua jaló hacia si aquellos labios rozados sabor cereza.

Y dejando de pensar en todo Sasuke se entregó a su amada Sakura. La besó con desesperación y la atrapó con su cuerpo._ El tenía hambre de ella, y su banquete había llegado_


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes que nada, gracias por todos los reviews y perdonen la tardanza. Espero les guste el segundo capítulo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba _impaciente._ Estaba contento. Su amada Sakura al fin había llegado, y justo cuando él más la deseaba. Su beso había sido tan hermoso y apasionado que Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en él a pesar de que ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que se levantaron y Sakura entró a la casa de su novio. Sakura lo había extrañado, ese beso se lo había dicho todo. Solo había algo que Sasuke no podía comprender del todo.

¿Por qué Sakura estaba como si nada hubiera pasado?

Sus entrañas estaban ardiendo y no dejaban que Sasuke pensara en otra cosa más que en volver a probar los labios de Sakura de nuevo de esa misma manera. Ese beso lo había inquietado aun más, él había notado que la kunoichi también lo deseaba, pero apenas se paró le esbozó una sonrisita y entró a la casa. Sasuke estaba esperando el momento en el que Sakura se le lanzara a sus brazos, y si no llegaba pronto Sasuke tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Pasaron a la cocina donde ella se sirvió un vaso de jugo y puso a tostar pan. "Tenía tantas ganas de verte que no desayuné en mi casa", le dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras ponía un sartén con aceite en la hornilla de la estufa para freir salchichas. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana hacía que la blusa blanca que traía la kunoichi se transparentara un poco, mostrándole al Uchiha la silueta de la voluptuosa figura de su querida Sakura. Podía imaginar lo que Sakura diría cuando él de un sutil movimiento la desabotonara por completo, desnudando su torso y exponiendo la piel que él tanto deseaba explorar, su cara de sorpresa cuando él acariciara su espalda de esa manera, los suspiros que le arrancaría cuando él atrapara sus labios con los dientes al mismo tiempo que los pantalones cortos y ceñidos de Sakura cayeran al suelo sin que su dueña pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo….

"¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó la Srta. Haruno.

Sasuke despertó de su trance y vio a Sakura mirándolo fijamente, su cara aun embobada pensando en la piel perfumada de su compañera pelirroja. Sasuke se puso rojo de la pena y atinó a decir un "Gomen nasai" antes de cambiar la vista a su vaso de jugo.

Y por hacer eso se perdió la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó por fracciones de segundo en la pelirrosa.

Sakura se sentó enfrente de Sasuke y comenzó a untar mantequilla a sus rebanadas de pan. Sasuke se concentraba arduamente en pensar en algo que no involucrara despojar a Sakura de una o todas sus prendas, íntimas y no íntimas y miraba a todos lados hasta que se concentró en el pan, y él juraría que Sakura untaba la mermelada en una manera bastante… sugestiva. El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró al ver la delicadeza con la cual el cuchillo se deslizaba por el pan y la idea de Sakura recorriendo su estómago de la misma manera se disparó en su mente. Ella sabía que su lengua en esa región de la piel del Uchiha lo volvía loco, y que si bajaba tan solo unos centímetros más podría hacer todo lo que quisiera con el pobre Sasuke-kun….

"¿Estás despierto?", la Srta. Haruno volvió a preguntar

Sasuke se quería morir, no podía….no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _saciar su hambre_ de mujer con Sakura, y ella no se lo ponía nada fácil, aun cuando ella miraba su cara de urgido con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad por saber porqué Sasuke-kun estaba tan raro ésta mañana. Sasuke (con su respectiva gotita detrás de la cabeza) sonrió nerviosamente, dijo que no tenía nada y se paró para servirse una pequeña taza de Shurikenitas, el cereal favorito de Konoha (menos para Naruto, que prefería los Ramen Krispies) y tener algo con qué distraerse. Les echó leche y se sentó a comer con cierta rapidez mientras platicaba un poco con Sakura sobre su misión. La veía al cabello para evitar esos pensamientos que rápidamente invadían su mente, y pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que Sasuke notara la manera tan sutil que tenía Sakura de dar mordidas a su pan tostado, que eran pequeñas y calculadas, para que después la kunoichi cerrara los ojos y saboreara su pan de una manera pecaminosa, así como Sasuke recordaba que ella cerraba los ojos cuando el colocaba una mano en su espalda y comenzaba a frotar su piel para hacer que ella estallara salvajemente y lo….

"¡Suficiente!" pensó el Uchiha rápidamente antes de que otra fantasía lo volviera loco. Sakura había engullido su último bocado de salchichas y pan cuando Sasuke hizo a un lado la mesa y se abalanzó como si fuera una pantera sobre Sakura, tirándola al suelo y buscando desenfrenadamente sus labios. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo repentino del impulso del Uchiha, pero se dejó entregar al beso del ninja, el cual hablaba de la desesperación que sentía por tenerla entre sus manos. Sasuke la deseaba, no le importaba que fuera de día, ni que fuera en la cocina. El la quería ya…

"Detente por favor…", Y Sakura tomó con mucha fuerza las manos de Sasuke que estaban a un segundo de desgarrar las ropas de la kunoichi. Sasuke se sintió inmovilizado y reaccionó, mirando fijamente a Sakura.

"Pero…"

"Quiero dormir, Sasuke-kun…"

"Pero…"

"…¿Onegai?"

La mirada de Sakura lo decía todo. El Uchiha se desmoralizó instantáneamente. Sakura lo soltó y él se levantó primero, ayudó a Sakura a levantarse, tomó los trastes y los lavó. Cuando terminó volteó a ver a Sakura y los ojos de ella seguían brillando como en la mañana, algo raro había aquí.

"¿Me acompañas a tu cuarto, Sasuke-kun", le pidió ella. Sasuke recordó que a Sakura le encantaba que él la mimara en lo que ella se dormía. Ya dormida Sasuke se iba a su tele a jugar en lo que su novia tomaba la siesta. A Sakura no le gustaba que el ruido del videojuego en turno la despertara.

"Claro", Le dijo él y la tomó del brazo para subir las escaleras.

_Él tenía hambre de ella, pero su banquete tendría que esperar..._

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

_...Eso pensaba Sasuke, cuyo poderoso Sharingan no podía ver la sonrisa perversa de Inner Sakura…_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Advertencia: Ahora si hay LEMON, todo el que no hubo en los primeros 2 capítulos ^^U**

Antes que nada:

Este capítulo llegó muy tarde (5 meses después de que subí el segundo). Entre la escuela, el trabajo y la falta de inspiración se me ha hecho imposible el terminar mi segunda obra maestra (la primera fue un trabajo original y no está aqui por no ser un fanfic) hasta el día de hoy.

**Si eres nuevo/nueva a esta historia**: Lee los primeros capítulos y espero la disfrutes tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirla.

**Si me has perdonado por tardar taaaanto en actualizar**: Gomen nasai....Relee la historia y sigue adelante.

**Si te gusta el SasuKarin**: No escribiré por el momento, jeje

Ahora sí, Ni Sakura ni Sasuke-baka me pertenecen. Sasuke es propiedad de muchas lectoras (y algunos lectores) que se lo apañan en cada fic que escriben de él, además que yo para qué lo quiero. Y Sakura no es mía porque me pegan, jeje n_n.

* * *

El cuarto de Sasuke se distinguía por dos cosas: La primera, que era un cuarto digno de su personalidad simple. Era blanco y espacioso, con una cama _king size_ en el centro que tenía en la cabecera tallada en madera el abanico de los Uchiha. La segunda, que era el cuarto soñado de cualquier hombre debido a su enorme pantalla plana de 55 pulgadas que solo una fortuna familiar como la de Sasuke era capaz de comprar, aunado a sus consolas de videojuegos hermosamente acomodadas en el mueble de la tele junto con el _home theater_, conectados de manera invisible a las 7 bocinas más subwoofer que rodeaban el cuarto, creando la atmósfera perfecta para ver pelis en la casa. A Sasuke nada le encantaba más que cerrar las persianas de su cuarto, acostarse en su cama y ver películas hasta dormir.....salvo por una cosa.

A Sakura le impresionaba la tele, el sonido _surround_ del cuarto, e incluso los gritos de Sasuke cuando ella le ganaba en el _Guitar Hero_ o en el _Soul Calibur IV_, pero lo que más le gustaba de ese cuarto era la cama. Era grande, era cómoda y las sábanas eran de seda suavecita muy rica en el verano, o de algodón en el invierno junto con un cobertor muy calientito. Nada le gustaba más que el poder dormir en esa deliciosa cama que ella tanto deseaba...salvo por aquella otra cosa que Sasuke también deseaba.

Pero el Uchiha pensaba que Sakura solo quería dormir cuando resignado la acompañó a su cuarto. Sabía lo que seguía: Se acostarían en medio, Sasuke le haría cariñitos en la espalda hasta que Sakura se durmiera, el se voltearía, sacaría sus costosísimos audífonos del buró y se pondría a jugar sentado en el suelo enfrente de la cama hasta que se aburriera y se subiera a la cama a dormir hasta que Sakura lo despertara hasta el día siguiente. "solo ella puede dormirse un día completo" musitaba Sasuke en su monólogo interno mientras se hacía a la idea de que hoy si acabaría el _Kingdom Hearts_.

Llegaron al cuarto y Sasuke se quitó los zapatos, colocándolos cuidadosamente a un lado de su cama. Sakura hizo lo propio con los suyos de su lado y ambos se subieron a la cama. Sasuke ya resignado se quitó los pantalones de vestir y la camisa que se había puesto para hoy, colgando la ropa con extremo cuidado en su armario, para después ponerse una playera azul y unos pants negros que lo hicieran sentir más cómodo "vaya que me sirvió ponerme guapo hoy..." volvió a decirse solo en un gran tono de decepción. Tan sumido en su tristeza que no vio la mirada lasciva que Sakura le dirigió al verlo quitarse la ropa que lo hacía lucir tan deseable (y comestible). Sasuke al fin sintió su mirada y volteó súbitamente, solo para encontrar a Sakura viendo hacia la ventana a la mitad de un gran bostezo. Sasuke bajó la mirada avergonzado y suplicaba a Kami que mañana la kunoichi amaneciera de mejor humor para que él pudiera intentar seducirla de nuevo, y si los planetas se alineaban, el pobre pudiera por fin disfrutar de la pasión de su mujer a la que tanto extrañaba tener entre sus brazos.

Sasuke se fue a su lado de la cama y se colocó a un lado de Sakura, quien aún seguía vestida con esa blusa blanca y pantaloncitos cortos negros que tanto le gustaban a él. Ella le pidió que si podía pararse a cerrar las persianas y Sasuke amablemente accedió. Se paró a cerrarlas (sin fijarse que la pelirrosa no hacía otra cosa que mirarle el trasero que se apreciaba bien formado a pesar del pants) y regresó a la cama. Sakura lo recibió con un pequeño beso.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Que pasó?"

"Te quiero"

La kunoichi le dio otro beso y sonrió para él. Sasuke sonrió de regreso dándose cuenta que la quería demasiado, y eso era lo único que evitaba que no se enojara con ella por tenerlo tan ansioso. Ella lo había domesticado sin duda, y él solo podía resignarse, porque no lo querría de otra manera. Sakura cerró los ojos y Sasuke se acostó a su lado acariciando su cabello con una mano. La niña kunoichi era hermosa, casi perfecta. Era mala, pero así le gustaba a él. Así la adoraba. Así la amaba.

Pasó el tiempo y Sasuke esperaba a que ella se durmiera profundamente mientras planeaba en su cabeza la estrategia para vencer al jefe final que le faltaba para acabar su juego cuando sintió que la mano de Sakura se despegaba de ella para tomar su pierna. La mano se deslizó por encima del pants subiendo y bajando por el muslo de Sasuké. El inmediatamente se tensó por el estímulo. "Estará dormida?" se decía mientras la mano de Sakura seguía acariciándolo de esa manera no tan usual. El siguió acariciando su cabello rosa, notando que al poco rato la mano de Sakura subía un poco más que al principio. Aún en su muslo pero acercándose peligrosamente a su pompa. La respiración de Sasuke se agitó sin que él hiciera nada. Esas caricias lo estaban inquietando demasiado, pero él no quería reaccionar. "Y si está dormida la despierto?" Pensaba antes de recordar la gritoniza que le pusieron la última vez que ella quería dormir y él la despertó de una patada producto de una pesadilla que estaba soñando el Uchiha en ese momento. ¨Pero esas caricias estaban teniendo gran efecto en Sasuke y el pants le comenzaba a apretar de manera muy notoria. "Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa" se decía Sasuke mientras su respiración se seguía agitando y su cuerpo se tensaba porque la mano de Sakura al fin había llegado a sus pompas, las cuales eran uno de los puntos más sensibles del shinobi. "Esto no puede ser" se decía Sasuke visiblemente rojo y a punto de estallar. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, antes de que no pudiera contenerse y acabara violando a su chica, pero ella no ayudaba...y su mano se seguía moviendo inquieta por encima de su cuerpo. Era tortura.

Y Sasuke se sintió casi explotar cuando la mano de Sakura bajó por su cintura. Ya no estaba sobre sus piernas, estaba subiendo y bajando su cintura, y cada vez más abajo de ella. Si seguía así Sakura estaría acariciando su dureza, y eso no hacía más que excitar a Sasuke de sobremanera. Estaba desesperado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las caricias de su mujer, que ahora ya estaba rozando su punto más sensible. Estaba ardiendo como hoy en la mañana...no, aun peor. Estaba llegando a su límite...."ahh"..."ahhhhh"...ya no podía más. Volteó a ver a Sakura y ella no estaba dormida. Sus ojos bien abiertos y su sonrisa perversa completamente puesta en ese hermoso rostro. Sasuke estaba demasiado caliente como para enojarse por esa tortura y más tardó en quitar la mano suave de su mujer de su parte dura que en abalanzarse sobre de ella y besarla apasionadamente cerrando los ojos. Él no vio como ella cerró los ojos ni sintió cuando ella lo abrazó y lo apretó entre sus piernas. La bestia dentro de Sasuke se había liberado y se comía los deliciosos labios de cereza de su amada con un hambre desenfrenada. Sus manos se habían colado por debajo de la blusa de ella y tocaban ardiendo su espalda. Era un beso animal y ambos lo estaban disfrutando enormemente. _Él tenía hambre de ella_, y _ella tenía hambre de él_.

_El banquete estaba listo. Ya era hora de comer_

Los labios de Sasuke pasaron de la boca a la mejilla, a la oreja, a la nuca y despues al cuello, donde se aferraron fuertemente a Sakura, besaban y chupaban como si la vida de sasuke dependiera de ello, eran fuertes pero a la vez delicados, sin embargo, dejarían un ligero chupetón como testamento de las ansias que ella le provocó al Uchiha. Sakura suspiraba mientras las manos de Sasuke le quemaban la espalda desabrochando el sostén de encaje por debajo de su blusa, y los labios del shinobi la hacían arder a ella también. Vio el cuello de Sasuke y ella le regresó el favor con una mordida nada delicada que más que doler a Sasuke lo excitó aun más. Ella le quitó la playera y él desabotonó la blusa y la despejo de prenda y sostén en un solo movimiento, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Sasuke la tomó de la espalda de nuevo y recorrió con sus labios su cuello y el escote hasta llegar a los dos hermosos senos de Sakura. No veía la cara de placer de ella, pero si oía los susurros leves provocados por su lengua que jugaba alrededor de sus pezones duros, y sentía como se estremecía cuando sus labios los tomaban entre ellos y los apretaban ligeramente. Sasuke bajó lentamente hacia el vientre de su amada mientras ella se aferraba a su cabello temblando por las oleadas de placer que él le provocaba. Comenzó a besar su ombligo y a hacerle cosquillas con la lengua mientras hábilmente retiraba el pantaloncillo de Sakura, descubriendo esas pantaletas blancas que él estaba seguro había soñado la noche anterior. Eran sus favoritas porque Sakura las tenía puestas la primera noche que ella estuvo en sus brazos a solas. Sasuke siempre recordaba como ella tímidamente temblaba mientras él dejaba su intimidad al descubierto, y fue feliz al ser ella la primera mujer que él hizo suya.

Sakura se sonrojaba como aquella vez, como en todas las veces que le siguieron, como cada noche que pasaba lejos de él y recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella noche de pasión que nunca olvidaría. Se sonrojaba y se estremecía con cada movimiento que Sasuke hacía. Ella lo había estado esperando mucho tiempo, y el haber torturado a Sasuke de esa manera era algo que ella había planeado para que él lo disfrutara más. Le costó mucho trabajo pero logró engañarlo hasta casi hacerlo explotar y ahora le tocaba recoger el fruto de su pequeña broma. Lo deseaba mucho. Lo necesitaba. Sasuke ahora la besaba en lo más íntimo de su ser y su cuerpo respondía solo. El placer la inundaba y estaba desesperada por sentir a Sasuke pegado a ella. Por sentirlo dentro de ella. Tomó a Sasuke de la cabeza y lo subió para besarlo Y él no opuso resistencia. El unió sus labios con los de ella mientras su mano seguía estimulándola por encima de la tela de encaje. Las manos de Sakura fueron a parar a su cintura, y cuidadosamente le bajaron el pantalón con todo y bóxer al Uchiha, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Sakura comenzó a acariciar sus piernas lentamente y sentía al shinobi temblar en sus labios. Lo tomó en sus manos y supo que él ya estaba listo, y tantas caricias de él la habían puesto lista para recibirlo. Ella se acercó al oído de Sasuke y le mordió el lóbulo ligeramente.

"Estoy lista mi amor...hazme tuya".

Sasuke respondió con una mordida en el cuello de Sakura. Había ansiado escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su dama por tanto tiempo que había olvidado la emoción que le causaban. Su mano ahora deslizaba la prenda húmeda de Sakura y la dejaba lista para él. Sasuke se colocó entre sus piernas y la tomó de la cintura antes de entrar poco a poco en su amada. Sakura cerró los ojos y se aferró a él de nuevo. Sasuke lo hizo despacio al principio, y despues comenzó el dulce vaivén en las caderas de su amada. Esa sensación era inolvidable, Sasuke incrementaba el ritmo y Sakura gemía de placer, cosa que lo excitaba aun más a él. Cambiaban de posición y volvían a empezar hasta que Sakura no pudo más y estalló de placer después de muchos pequeños estallidos. La sensación de placer de ella lo apretó entre sus piernas e hizo que el Uchiha se derramara dentro de ella en una gran explosión de placer que Sasuke no pudo contener.

Su respiración tardó mucho en normalizarse, al igual que la de ella. Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. El tiempo había volado y ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto había pasado, pero no era importante. Lo único que importaba es que al fin estaban juntos. Que al fin habían saciado esa inquietud que los comía por dentro. Pero más importante, que cuando los dos despertaran por la mañana, seguirían tan juntos como lo estaban ahorita. Los dos acostados en esa cama, abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo el cálido toque de la piel del otro y nada más. Sasuke y Sakura se vieron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar. No fue un beso animal, sino un beso de paz. Más dulce que la miel y cargado de los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro. No hacía falta decir nada más, si acaso desearse las buenas noches, lo cual hicieron los dos antes de caer rendidos en un profundo sueño. Sakura se durmió primero, y Sasuke un poco después, aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Todo ese rato de tortura culminó en una de las noches más ricas para el Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió sabiendo algo que él no sospechaba que también pensaba su ahora dormida Sakura.

_El banquete estuvo rico _

_Pero él aún tenía hambre._

_Y ella también._

FIN

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo y reclamos también. De lo poco que he escrito esta historia es la más leída y me dolió haberla dejado tanto tiempo sin terminar, pero he aquí el final. Seguiré escribiendo fics, pero depende de que me llegue la musa (Y de sus generosas reseñas).

Quiero agradecer a Nebyura, a ikamari y a kaoru-uchiha por haber dejado review en cada capítulo, y a mis demás lectores hayan o no dejado review.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
